User blog:Esten Kei/Big Brother JDwikia - Week 8
'INTRO' Last week, the HOH crown was in JDMoran's possession who decided to nominate JustDancer12 JA and Erich21. Controversially, even though later Erich21 won the POV, he decided NOT to use it! Then, meaning that his risk did not pay off, a 1 to 0 vote evicted him (Erich21) from the Big Brother house making him the summer's seventh evictee and the second member of the Big Brother jury. It's Esten Kei and welcome everybody to Big Brother JDwikia! . ''BIG BROTHER JDWIKIA OFFICIAL INTRO 'THE HOUSEGUESTS: DANCEGUY151@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'''DanceGuy151 AESTHETICFARAZ@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'AestheticFaraz' JUSTDANCER12JA@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JustDancer12 JA' JDMORAN@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JDMoran' MIKEYROCKS33@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'MikeyRocks33' OGISHACR@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'OgishaCR' JDISBAE@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JDisbae' . 'WEEK 8 - ''THE HOH COMPETITION Welcome to the 8th HOH competition! JDMoran, as the former HOH, you will NOT compete on this one. Please take a seat. So, all you have to do is dance to the song above and send your score to my e-mail. You'll have to take a pic of your TV on the results screen and then send it to me. Your score CANNOT be from your Hi-Scores. It must be a new one. The person with the highest score will automatically win the HOH spot! Good luck everybody! '''SEND YOUR SCORES TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME : someoneexample10000@gmail.com Please submit your score within the next 28 hours so that we can move on. The update WILL come in 28 hours no matter if everyone sent. Big Brother has many phases going on and we must take quick steps. Thank You. :) .' 'WEEK 8 - ''THE HOH COMPETITION ~ RESULTS! So, with only 1/7 submition, the results are officially in! With a score of 13.238, the 8th Head of Household of the summer is.... DANCEGUY151@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'DanceGuy151!' Congratulations... AGAIN! You have also won immunity for this week! DanceGuy151, as the HOH it is now your responsibility to nominate two (2) other houseguests for eviction. Please take your time to strategize. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. You should also tell me why you are nominating each houseguest of the two. See you guys soon with DanceGuy151's decision! . 'WEEK 8 - THE NOMINATION CEREMONY DanceGuy151: "This is the nomination ceremony. It is my responsibility as the Head Of Household, to nominate two (2) houseguests for eviction. I am nominating MikeyRocks33 and JustDancer12 JA for eviction. Mikey specifically asked to be eliminated, while JD12 JA hasn’t participated much in awhile and has been inactive on the wiki for nearly a month." Thank You DanceGuy151. This nomination ceremony is adjourned. . '''WEEK 7 - ''THE BATTLE FOR THE POV This is the Power Of Veto! In this competition, only 6 players can compete. The HOH, the 2 nominees and three other random houseguests. Using a randomizer, I'll announce the three random houseguests: 'AestheticFaraz, JDisbae and OgishaCR.' That means that the 6 houseguests that get to battle for the POV are the following: 'DanceGuy151, MickeyRocks33, JustDancer12 JA, AestheticFaraz, JDisbae and OgishaCR' So, again, all you have to do is dance to the song above and send your score to my e-mail. You'll have to take a pic of your TV on the results screen and then send it to me. Your score CANNOT be from your Hi-Scores. It must be a new one. The person with the highest score will automatically win the POV! The POV will give them the power to save one of the HOH's nominees. They can also not use the POV at all if they don't want to. It's all up to them! If they do use it though, the HOH must replace the saved nominee with a new one. Good luck everybody! '''SEND YOUR SCORES TO MY E-MAIL, ATTACHING YOUR WIKI USERNAME :' someoneexample10000@gmail.com As I said again, please submit your score within the next 28 hours so that we can move on. The update WILL come in 28 hours no matter if everyone sent. Big Brother has many phases going on and we must take quick steps. Thank You. :) .' 'WEEK 8 - ''THE BATTLE FOR THE POV ~ RESULTS! So, before I reveal the POV winner, I must inform you guys that MikeyRocks33 has left the competition. Since though he is not being eliminated by a vote, Mikey will NOT be joining the BB jury. Mikey, thanks for playing. You will be missed. :) MIKEYROCKS33@BBJDWIKIAmemorywallev.png| So because Mikey was one of DanceGuy151's nominees, I must ask the HOH to please name a new nominee right now. That person will take Mikey's place. After DanceGuy151 has named his replacement nominee, I'll anounce the POV winner. DanceGuy151: "I am nominating AestheticFaraz for eviction because he has been inactive for awhile in this competition." Thank You DanceGuy151. And now on to the POV winner announcement: So, with 1/6 submition, the results are officially in! With a score of 11.444, the winner of the POV is... JUSTDANCER12JA@BBJDWIKIAmemorywall.png|'JustDancer12 JA!' Congratulations! JustDancer12 JA, as holder of the POV you must now choose wether you want to save a nominee (AestheticFaraz or yourself) or not. If you choose to save one, the HOH (DanceGuy151) will then have to replace that nominee with a new one who can be any houseguest. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. See you guys soon with JustDancer12 JA's decision! . 'WEEK 8 - THE VETO MEETING JustDancer12 JA: "This is the VETO meeting. Hello. As POV I choose to veto myself because now im in it to win in." Thank you JustDancer12 JA. That means that JustDancer12 JA, you are safe for this week. DanceGuy151, since one of your nominees was saved from the block, you must replace them with a new nominee. Please send me your decision to my e-mail. DanceGuy151: "I am replacing JD12 JA with OgishaCR because I believe him to be a threat." That means that the nominees are now formed as such: Thank You DanceGuy151. This VETO meeting is adjourned. . '''WEEK 8 - ''THE EVICTION NIGHT Welcome everybody to the 8th eviction night! Basically, the houseguests must now send me their vote to evict. You must choose which of the two nominees (AestheticFaraz or OgishaCR) you'd like to evict from the BB house. DanceGuy151, as the Head Of Household, you'll only be voting at the event of a tie. AestheticFaraz and OgishaCR, you are not voting either. The person that will get evicted will be also the third member of our jury! Now, everybody else, you must send me your vote. You must send your decision to my e-mail ('someoneexample10000@gmail.com') within the next 20 hours. The update WILL come in 20 hours. See you guys soon with the results! After the houseguests vote... So, the results are in and 1/3 people have voted. So: With 1 vote to 0, OgishaCR you are evicted from the Big Brother house. OGISHACR@BBJDWIKIAmemorywallev.png|'OgishaCR''' I'm sorry OgishaCR but you have been evicted! You are also the 3rd member of the Big Brother jury though! See you at the finale! :) OGISHACR@BBJDWIKIAmemorywalljr.png|'Juror #3' See you guys on week 9, coming soon. ;) I'm Esten Kei, and I wish you good night from the outside of the house of BIG BROTHER! . Category:Blog posts